


Tired, isn't the same as sleepy

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Dream SMP (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Gen, Glitch Text, Healing, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, Once Gods, Recovery, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, What-If, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Family is messy no matter what.Tommy, just wants to go home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 57
Kudos: 279





	1. Tired Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> I will be back to edit tomorrow. I don't post this now I never will. Tags will be added as we go. 
> 
> This was only supposed to be a 5 chapter work, as you can see I have failed to keep it contained.

Tommy used to think Technoblade was the favorite. 

Wilbur had said it often enough, Wilbur was older, Tommy trusted Wilbur to have a better memory of their childhood. 

(He ignored his own memories of a much different childhood than the one Wilbur spoke about.)

Then he stumbled into Techno's house after the exile. Seeing the way Techno treated Phil and _the way Phil treated Techno_. 

The way Dream and Techno interacted. As if they were old friends like they use to be like him and Tubbo. (He ignored the hurt festering).

The way Techno always seemed to be there, when Tommy wandered up after a nightmare, never pushing but having some of his favorite tea ready anyway.

Even when Tommy had technically turned his back on Techno, desperate to not become everyone he didn't want to be. Techno looked betrayed but accepting in the ways that had a knot settling at the bottom of Tommy’s throat

Tommy just wanted to stop destroying. 

Not to forget, he was tired of _forgetting_ , he recorded everything he remembered. Even the worst. Even the things that haunted his waking hours.

Things and events rolled downhill fast, Tommy barely had time to breathe let alone think. 

Then Dream was in jail, and Tommy had too much time to think, and he was so tired of thinking 

It’s why, he followed Niki, even though she was reminding way too much of Wilbur of Pogtopia, and the hair on the back of his neck was rising, his chorus was screaming at him.

He was tired of being the Big Man. 

Maybe he could have stalled longer, maybe he should have. 

He was so tired.

When the bomb hit. Tommy felt the ground give way under him, watching Niki booked it away, and he won’t lie, he didn’t even attempt to catch himself. Letting himself fall, he stared up at the sky. 

The bomb exploded, and Tommy felt the first layer of his skin burn, but he knew that the number of gapples he had been eating the last few months prevented from turning to ash.

He hit the ground and it winded him, laying there, he let a few tears fall, he wanted his brothers. 

Tommy, shakily, ignoring the warmth he could feel pooling around him, opened his communicator, typing slowly, gritting his teeth against the pain, 

╎||ᔑ||𝙹⍊ᒷꖎᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||, ╎||ᔑ||𝙹∷⊣╎⍊ᒷ⎓ᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||

Only three people would know what he said, and it was the people the message was for. 

His communicator pinged, as the server replied most in confusion. 

He let his communicator fall, and his eyes felt heavy. 

There was a loud crack, and cacophony of voices yelling. Tommy was just so **tired**


	2. Angry Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade's chapter is pretty short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Techno had been mining in the nether. He wouldn’t admit to anyone outside his head, but staying in his house was hard. 

Too many memories.

So he nether mined and had been for a while, stopping when he was tired, sleeping for a bit then continue that cycle over and over again. He didn’t know how far he made it out when his communicator began to blow up. 

Sighing, wondering what chaos was going on, he put the pick away and pulled up his communicator, a lot of confusion, and he scrolled up, he caught sight.

**< Tommyinnit>╎||ᔑ||𝙹⍊ᒷꖎᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||, ╎||ᔑ||𝙹∷⊣╎⍊ᒷ⎓ᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||**

Techno felt like someone had taken a sword to his gut.

  
  
  


  
  


_ No. No. N̵̛̪͈̜̯̗̜̻͈̖̦̣̬̺̙̯̤̣͎̥͇̼̦̓̎̂̂̒̿́͌͛͛͂͂̈́̓͌̚ͅo̵̢̢̗̬̗̘̻͙̥̺̤̣̘̲͇̾̈̂͗̏̈͊̊̂͜.̸̡̞̳̗̠͓̩̭͎̪̯͈̩͉͔̳̽̄̈́̓͛̇́͛͛̅̓́̍̐̍̆̃̈͐͌̒͗̈́̑̄̈̑̒͒̽̇̊́̐̑͆̕͘̚͠͠  _ **_̵̨̡̡̢̺͙͚̱̖͍̱̙̼̦̩͇͇͈̱͉͉̫̖̬̹̳̗̫͕̠̣̳̝͔̭͍͕͚̽̌̐̀͌̉̏̌̆̊̑̈̄̀̔̃̽͜Ņ̸̢̧̡̘̬̙̟̩̰̳̲̟̻̝͍̘̻̻̱͔̪̱̫̟͎̪͙̥̜̱͇̰̜̠̘̔̋̅̔̓̄̊͜͝͝Ò̵̡̟̮̬͉̘̟̬̳̙̯͎͎̮̠͔̤̒̆̎͑̎̌̃͜ͅ.̵̢̡̡̧̧͎͇̲̱͔̙͙͖̲̌̒̿̒̃͝͝ ̸̧̧̧̧̧̨̧̡̤̱̪̲̺̥̲̝̼̯̖̜̙̖̠̘̞͗̿̈͆́͛̿̋̒͐͒̈́͘ͅT̵̢͍̫͚̝͚͈͔̬̠͈̙̩̤̲̣̠̝̞̜̖̖̰͖̳͎̮̥͈̬̠̞͙͔͖̑͒͑͒͆̅̽̃͛̾͑͊̑̃͋̉̃͛̔̇͘̚ͅh̴͚̼̰̙̙̱̖͇̄̀̋͋̑̒̓̃̆̎͋͊̒̈́̈́̇́̅̄̿̾̏͂͘͘̚͠͝͝͝͝ę̷̡̨̛̛̩̹̻͙̦̪͉̫͓̬͇͉̭͎̺̼̻̮̲̤̞̠̞̬̬̻̼̮̦̰̙͉̖͑̔̑̐͛̑͐̂̿̊̓̽̓̾͒̔̑̔͆̏̽͗̏̈́͊̃̽̀̔̔̚̕͘̚͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̧̣̺̥̰̻̬͔̠̖͖̭͔̖̞̖͍͙̟͖͍͙̦̫̺̠̪̯̹̫͈̯͚̘̳̩͈̈͑̍̓͋́̃̌̊̋͂͂̄̅̕͜͜Ḃ̸̨̡̡̛̤̩͔̠̖͕͉̬̯̗͈̝͙̠̟̰͇̲͖͍̣̼̳̱͔̱̋̉͌̎̌̇͌̒̔̓̉̀̀̊͋̃̀͒̑̃̽̿͐̾͊̔͂͗́̌̉̍͗̚̕͘͝͝͝ͅļ̵̢̢̛̙̗͇͈̭̖̺̩͖͖̳̙̬͎͈̘̗̦͇͖̱̥̠̟̺̐̃̎̔̾̂̒̑͑̄̒̉̊̀̏͆́͒̇̓̊̎͆̓̈́͋̎͆̓̍̿͛͘͘͜͝ͅo̸͔̱͇̞̲͇͔̪̯̪̦̖̝̩̮̤͕̣̯͓͖͈͉̼͘͜ͅơ̶̡̨͚̮̞͉̘͔̺̭͔̱̥̫̙̩̠̝̺̥̮̜̻̱̖̘̖̻̤̫̿̐̇̾̾̉͐̐̾̒̏̂̈́̐̄͗̃̆̀̍͌̊͛̃͐̕͝͠͝d̵̢̛̂̊͒͂͛̽̏́̀̊͒͊͊͆̈́̒͐͐̈́͑̋̈̎́͌̂̓͘͠͝͝͠ ̵̢̨̨̢̠̭̰̻̥̜̟̻̜̣̗̣̼̭͊̒͒͐͐̈́̎̿̊̈́̐̃͐͛̈́͑͐͗̾͛́͂̑̔̑̑͒͂̎̾͛͘͜͠͝͠G̸̡̧̨̨̰̬̩̥̻͍̠̫̯̪͕̥̹̩͚̻̤͉̹͔̊̍͑̉̐̽̆͋̈́̒́͋̽̐̽̍̓͑͋̈́̓͋̍̅͆̈́̒̏̏͐͊̽̐̚̚̕̚͝ͅơ̵̧͙̰͛̓̒̉̊̔̈̄̈̃̒̄͌́̽̑̉͛͋̍͂͊̒͘̕͠͠͠d̴̡̨͕͈͙̻͔̟̠̱̬̜͆͆̉͗̒̔͋̇̈́̾̐͐̇̃͘͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̛̞̥̮̖͓̠̠̹̫̩͖̻̮̫̬̞̘̥̱͕̬̤͖̳̺̙͈͍͍̭͚̗͙͍͇͕͈̂̏̾͛͒̔̒̈́͗̀̐̀͑̾̑͐̈́͐̽̀̔̅̅̕͘͠͠͠W̴̢̡̨̢͍̗̤͙̣̭̣͎̰͔͇̙̰̙̤̝͍͖̦͍̝̹͈̟̻̩̻͓͕̩̗̩̲͓̲̘̰̺͆̓̌̏͛̅̓̍̿̈̈́̔͒̒̅̎̐̋̑̕͝͝ͅơ̶̖̠̲̺̲͉̯̻̯͖̮̻̻͖͕͉̮̫̳̻̠͖͎̮̭̳̞̳̱̼̦͈̻̪̫͐̑̔͆̏̀̉̓̂̽̆͊̆̂͘͜͠ͅͅǘ̴̢̢̡̡̡̢̧̞̮͉̩͙̹̲͉͇͉͎̮͍̮̞̭͇͚̩͙͚̘͍̝̜͈͕̺͍̩͓́̈́̾͋̃̂͊͑̚͝͝ͅͅl̵̨̡̹͎͙͖͍̩͉͚̪̻͈̺͕̖̱̺̯̪͍͇̰̟͔̼̦̫̗̮̬̼̰͖̣̲̭͍̾͂̽͜ͅd̵̛̛̘͈̩͈̲͇̖͔̔̋͌̔̔̿̌̈̿͒̓̐̓̄͑͐͗̍̂̿̄̉̊͘̕̕͜ ̴̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̛͙̹̰̻̹̥̲̭̜̘̲̥͖̟͈͍͚͇͇̖͎̻͇̞̝͉͖̠̪̝̂͆͂́̈́́̾̐͐͛͐̌̂̎͒́̾̃̽̌̾̿̏̏͗̏̇̉͑̈́͌͝͝ͅn̵̨̡͇̹̭̟̝͓̙̯̮͙̱̱͙̓̈́ơ̸̡̛̳̼̰͎̭͉͇̬̣͉͇͔͎̬͈̥̝̙̹̜̹̻̞̖̭̳͌̾̈́͑̿͑̋̏̎̔̈́̀̈́̓͌͐̀́̄̋͐̍̀̽́̑̈͑͑̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅṫ̵̢̡̢̧̰̦͈̮̮̭̘̭̫̲̭͎̠͖͓͕̻͉͕̣̻̝͙̝̦̙̩͖̲̭̖͇̩̳̺͂̿͛̄̄̽̀̋̌̈́̐̈́̾̄̅̕̕̚͘͜ ̷̨̧̡̢̨̢̳͙̻͈͔̦̗̫͙̻̱̱̼͖̬̻̝͔͎̮͔̦̺͕̘͈͔̠͔̘͓̪͍̗͉̦͉́͋̓̃̿̉͗͌͌͐̇̏͂̒̑̃̌͛̈́̍̌̑̐̈́̌̏̕͘͝͠͝͝Ą̴̩̝̻͕̟̰̗͙̰̯͈͎̻͓̻͉͇̬͉͙͚͕̓̉͜l̶̛͕̙̝̳̻̰̝̘̟̪̜͛̃̒̇͗͊̓̆̅̈́̐̏̆̒̒̐̄̿̍̈́̔̓̚̚̕͝l̴̡͚̭͚͈̲̦̜̪̫̻̺̳͖̪̙͙̻̼̖̦̮̟͚̎̇̓̑̈́̌̏̔͗̽̀̋̓̎͒̈̉̌̈̄͠ỏ̵̡̪̱̬̝͚̦̺͓̈́̑̆̊̋͌̀̈́̕w̴̢̧͇̹̺͌́̐̇̋̃̊̒͐̍̆̅̒̓̀̍͑͂̿̋̃̍̏̽͗͌͘̚̕͝͠͠ ̸̡̛̣͇̜̣̙̠̘͔͕͎͍̤͉͍̩̘͉̞̺͔̲̝͇̟͍̗͓̳̤̫̙͗͑̎͛͒̇͒̐͑̾̃͌̀͂͑̓̄̐̌̓̏̀͗̈́̎̌͋̎̒̓̓̋̏̌̅͛̿̕͜͝͠Ţ̸̡͕̟̻̜̘̥̖̞̯̮̜̫̘̞̤̪̥̖̮͐̔̐͛̍͗̎͛͠͝ḩ̶̢̡̤͚̲̖̺̟͉̼͙͓͍͇̟̩̙̪̪̰͍͖̰̙̃̈́̉͆̿̐̌̎̚͜͝ì̷̡̡̧̟͎̞͍̗̣̹͈̘̳̪͖͖̲̭̳̳͈͔̰͕̹̄͗̓̔̿͑̄̎̀͆̑͊͋̉̒̇͌̄̀̉̽́͒͌̃̕̚͘͝͠ͅͅs̴̨̨̧͎̜͙̙͖͎͎͕̙̖͉̦͋̾̈́̓̽̔̃̐̈́̎͂̈́̅̈́̓͆͊͐̕͝.̵̨̨̲̹̼̭̤̦̤̰̫̘̤͙̺̭̩͖̖̤̙͕͎̯͇͔̫̫̼̦̟̰̭̣͔́̔̒́̇ͅͅͅͅ_ **

  
  
  


Technoblade, the once Blood God, the brother of Tommyinit, of Wilbur Soot, ripped apart the code limiter that he wore to satisfy the mortals. 

Unfurling, he watched as blocks on either side of him disintegrated, not able to handle the pure power he was releasing. 

Then he ripped through the dimensions, taking in the sudden overworld brightness, the smell of smoke and sulfur, he barely paused to take in the sudden teleport of the entire population.  _ So he had got the message too. _

Glancing over the edge of a crater, he didn’t even pause when he glanced down to see Tommy looking tiny in a pool of blood. He jumped down the crater. 

“Tommy!” he yelled, he knelt in blood, trying to find a pulse, finding a weak one. 

He didn’t turn away, already pulling out potions, pouring health down first, yelling, “Tubbo! you are the medic of us, get down here.”

“I am here, I am here,” Tubbo dropped beside him, taking the potions from Techno. 

As Techno followed Tubbo's instructions, he promised himself,  **Never again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D 
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	3. Scared Tubbo

The explosion was amazing, but then the message appeared. 

**< Tommyinnit>╎||ᔑ||𝙹⍊ᒷꖎᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||, ╎||ᔑ||𝙹∷⊣╎⍊ᒷ⎓ᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||**

Tubbo felt his breath catch, he wasn’t fluent only picking up from the times sleep-deprived Tommy forgot to write in a language that Tubbo could read, not like Tommy’s brothers, but he knew enough, and he felt his fear settle in his bones. 

It could be anywhere, but Tubbo knew their luck. 

**No.**

_ He wasn’t going to lose Tommy.  _

He refused. 

Tubbo was running, he ignored Jack. 

**_He would deal with Jack later_ ** _.  _

He felt himself be teleported, he steady, seeing that he wasn’t the only one the whole server was suddenly around his crater. 

Then suddenly Technoblade was there, and Tubbo nearly fell over, when the wave of power hit him. 

Blinking, he  **_remembered._ **

Techno jumped down the crater, not even giving a glance at anyone else. 

He heard Techno call for Tommy, Tubbo was running after him. 

He dodged hands that tried to stop him, as he approached the edge, he leapt off the edge of the crater. 

Tubbo didn’t even think, just trusted himself. Tommy would have laughed hearing all the panic he caused.

He landed and rolled, in time to hear, Techno yell “Tubbo! you are the medic of us, get down here.”

He ran, dropped down beside Techno, “I am here, I am here,” he was saying it for both Techno, and maybe his own benefit. 

He began a running commentary of what he needed from Techno, doing his best for triage. 

He wasn’t going to lose Tommy.

**I am here. Promise.**


	4. Goodbye Ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. 
> 
> :)

Wilbur would tell a story about his family, and every time was different. The members stayed the same, but when and how changed every time. He always made it seem like it was Tommy and him, and Techno and Phil. 

_ It was the guilt. _

He knew he was the favorite because he was the one to have actually got a dad, instead of a distant caregiver like his brothers. Maybe that’s why he acted out. Maybe it wasn’t. 

He had plenty of time for self-reflection in the void.

Void, something that they don’t tell you about the void. It was boring, but he could read all chat logs, even those that were private direct messages

Which was more interesting than whatever Schlatt was doing. 

He saw what Jack and Niki were planning. 

He thought they had failed, until he saw the message come through. 

**< Tommyinnit>╎||ᔑ||𝙹⍊ᒷꖎᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||, ╎||ᔑ||𝙹∷⊣╎⍊ᒷ⎓ᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||**

  
  
  
  


**N ̡̧̡͔̝̦͕͙̠̭̗̜̼͍͑͑̏̿̉͆͂̌͑̅̆͝͡O̢̨̡̨̧͖̞̜͇̘͖̗̤̯̭̮̝̖̤̳̰̥̠͗̉̒̎͂̓̒̎̋͋̒̿́̈̔̏̐͛̔̀͂̃́͟͠͠ͅ**

  
  
  


Wilbur felt his lip curl, he had been worried when space had been created for Tommy and Tubbo. He had placed trust in the insane luck of Tommy to pull through, even though he played like he didn’t.

Not like this.

_ How dare they.  _

Wilbur rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, he ignored Schlatt.

Wilbur Soot, the once God of Decent, the brother of Tommy, of Technoblade, laughed as he tore the limiter apart. He felt the sliver of his soul that once was Ghostbur, return and  _ all the memories that entailed. _

Schlatt’s saving grace was he just a soul. For his body would be gone in the mixture of power and rage.

Staring up beyond the void, Wilbur decided to do the sensible thing, and gathered every bit of soul in the realm, and ripped them all to where he knew Tommy would be.

**_The Audacity_ ** _.  _


	5. Devastated Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil remembers.

**< Tommyinnit>╎||ᔑ||𝙹⍊ᒷꖎᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||, ╎||ᔑ||𝙹∷⊣╎⍊ᒷ⎓ᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||**

Phil’s movement stuttered, the teacup in his hands fell. As he took in the message. 

_ The conlang of his boys. _

He was thrown into memories, of a house,  _ a home,  _ full of memories. Remembered, his three boys (before he had four), when they were just boys before he made mistakes, watching them spend a snowy cold but sunny afternoon surrounded by paper, arguing, and debating the merits of secret languages, what they should have for their own. 

Techno is the one that offered Enchantment after Ancient Greek was shot down.

Tommy is the one that suggested turning English into Pig Latin, before then translating it into Enchantment. 

Wilbur’s the one that went further and made some basic shorthand because pig Latin lengthed the words. 

Phil let them have their secret language, he picked some of the shorthand and he could figure it out if he sat down and looked at it for a bit, but he never really tried. It was something just for his boys.

**_I love you. I forgive you._ **

These were two sentences though he knew by heart, they signed off with it, it was their superstitious way of saying goodbye without saying goodbye. 

All three of his boys entered his life and care, already carrying the survivor's guilt and shame, so he could understand that they didn’t want to make their brothers carry more weight no matter what they did.

It was along the edge of letters, in notes left around home, in the creases of books, he knew both Techno and Tommy weaved it in most of their enchantments.

_ Tommy was telling his brothers goodbye. _

He was already running out the door when he felt himself be teleported. 

Recognizing the power, he blinked in part recognition and the momentary snow blindness. 

**_His boys have risen, razed._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c!Phil is a person. Grief sucks. Grief is paralyzing.
> 
> Being a person is being imperfect. that is the reality. Characters reflect that. Even in found family.


	6. Awaken Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts to settle in they may have poked the sleep dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going at this point.

It started with the message from Tommy. 

No one really knew what it meant.

Niki worried it was Tommy naming her, but it didn't slow her run. 

She stumbled, into the snow as suddenly, they were all teleported around a crater, disoriented. 

Hands reached out to steady themselves or each other.

Even Dream in his prison garb was standing in the snow. 

Sapnap grabbed Dream's shoulder and gave look that said he wasn't to run.

Before people could really discuss what was happening.

Technoblade arrived not moments after, red ruby-like wings glowing and causing some completely unused to that power to falter falling into the snow, and even the stronger ones had to lock their knees. 

He did not look their way, much to some people's relief, instead of jumping down the crater.

They all heard the ringing inhuman echo of “Tommy” from Techno. 

Not even a pause after the name registered, Tubbo ran for the edge of the crater.

Eret and Bad were on either side of him, reaching to stop him, but in a move so  _ abnormally graceful _ , dodge both of them. 

Tubbo dove over the edge of the crater.

"Tubbo/No!" many called after him, Eret, and Bad rushed forward.

Only for bronze to blind them, as large bronze wings flared out catching the sunlight, slowing Tubbo’s fall. The wave of power from their release bowled over those standing closest. 

“If I thought it would save you, N̦͝i̠̕h̫̍a̽͜ch̘͂u̥͌, ͉̾J̟̎a̛͙c̹k̦̈ ̩͌M̖͑a̱͝nif̭̅ol̦̉d͔͌, I would tell you to run now while you have the chance,” Wilbur spoke as he landed on the edge of the crater. His voice ringing oddly, but not in the way that Ghostbur’s did. Striking attention.

There were many double-takes, Wilbur stood  _ alive  _ with huge black wings that glinted like obsidian. Wearing something close to Pogtopia's coat, bloody and torn, his yellow sweater was slashed with blue, and he wore a L’manburg hat of kilter, slung over his back was a guitar. With an enchanted diamond sword in one hand, Wilbur  looked like an avenging angel of all the parts of who they knew him as, good and bad. 

“Unfortunate for you though,” Wilbur started putting the sword on his shoulder, looking almost casual, “Tubbo has first dibs on anyone not consider family that fucks with Tommy, and Tubbo takes that dibs very seriously,” He glanced towards where Tubbo went, smirking showing too many teeth, “Better hope Tommy wakes up to convince him to not raze the server to the ground."

Phil approached the edge of the crater slowly, laying a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, adding deceptively calm over his shoulder, everyone could hear the steel in the words, “I don’t know if even Tommy will be able to corral Tubbo this time. I don’t know if he will even try.”

“Tommy is tired of being the mediator, the moral compass everyone rests their faith or hatred on. He might just let Tubbo do what he wants,” Phil chuckled darkly, dropping his hand after squeezing Wilbur’s shoulder, and Wilbur’s grin grew impossible wider, 

Silver wings sprouted, as Phil leaped down, leaving a shaken crowd, with a grinning Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... guys this has run away from me. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> also if you want to see scrapped ideas from this fic or AUs I haven't posted yet, I post them on:  
> [ My Tumblr](https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/)


	7. Awake Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up and has some truths to say

Tommy woke up.

He woke up warm, laying on something soft, and he felt a hand in his.

His brain was cotton, but he knew enough to know that he hadn’t expected to wake up. He wasn’t mad though.

Dragging his eyes open, he took in his room and the crowd in it. Taking in the ridiculous sleeping faces, and the moonlight refracting in the window. He closed his eyes and didn’t fight the laughter that bubbled up from where he finally felt warm. 

His laughter got louder as he heard the cacophony as his laughter woke the sleeping people. He felt the hand that had been holding him tighten, and he heard the way feet hit the floor and the way the bed dipped as they surrounded him. 

He opened his eyes, and he looked to Technoblade first, and squeezed his hand back, “Hey, Tech, you got my message?” 

“Of course,”

“Good. I’ll say it again, maybe in terms, you’ll understand, because you looking mighty guilty bitch-like” Tommy half grins and Techno grumbles, Tommy cuts him off, looking smug but serious and he starts an old oath, one he was sure that even Technoblade has forgotten, “Oh, God of Blood, the Angel of War and Protection, in thy name, hear my oath, that I, upon the blood that runs in my veins, that we may not share, I forgive you.” Tommy would treasure the way Techno’s face twisted in shock and awe. Surprising Technoblade was a hard thing to do. 

Tommy grins, “Did that get through to you bitch?”

Techno scoffed, and shook his head, but was smiling anyway “why do I ever think I understand you?”

Tommy laughs again, “mystery to me.”

Tommy looks to Tubbo who had rested a hand on his leg, sitting at the edge of his bed, Tubbo had tears on his face. 

Tommy laughed he could see the thousand and ten different thoughts on Tubbo’s face, so he answered the most pressing ones, echoing things Tubbo has told him over the years, “You would have been yourself, without me bitch, it would have hurt like fucking void frostbite, and it still wouldn’t have been your fault, ever. Don’t apologize for other people’s actions. You don’t have to tell me what you did to Jack and Nicki, just know I still love you, you clingy bitch.” Tommy added the last, as Tubbo flung himself to hug Tommy. 

Techno tried to let go of his hand, and Tommy just tightened his grip. Techno grumbled but didn’t fight it. 

Tommy looked to Wilbur, who stood alive, and a lot like he hadn’t been sleeping well, standing almost hesitant at the edge of his bed, “Well, are you going to join or am I going to have to pull out the God of Decent oath of forgiveness because I can.” 

Wilbur shook his head a smile of disbelief on his face, “You amaze me, child,” and he approached and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, on the same side as Techno, and Techno looked grumpy at people in his personal space, but he reached out and grabbed one of Wilbur’s hand with his free hand so it was only for show.

Tommy looked to Phil on sitting on his other side, who looked as exhausted as the rest of them, Tommy smiles softly, and a little melancholy, as delivers what he knows is something that hurts but necessary, “Hey, Dad. I love you and I forgive you for my childhood, but I haven’t forgiven you for my brothers’. Thank you for wanting to do better,” The pain on Phil’s face said it was a growing kind of pain, one that he understood, and didn’t mind carrying. 

Tommy felt the way his  _ brothers _ , stared at him. 

Tommy grinned, as he looked to the 6’6ft hunched boy who was looking rather awkward in the corner, “Oi, Ranboo, Thank you,” Tommy didn’t have the words to explain all he was thankful to Ranboo for, but the way Ranboo ducked his head further made Tommy think he probably knew, “and welcome, welcome to the craziest, highly emotional and best family, your amnesiac self could hope for. You getting rid of us. Someone needs to reign in Tubbo, and Techno needs a sparring partner that hasn’t bit him.”

Ranboo just looks at him with wide eyes, blurts out, eyes darting to Techno, “We played bedwars against each other once, and I wanted to win, and he grabbed me to throw me off, so I bit his arm. I am so sorry,”

Techno shakes his head, “If I remember correctly you didn’t even leave a scar, and I thought it was pretty inventive. Both Wilbur and Tubbo have taken chunks out of their sparring partners,” he added dryly.

“It works,” Wilbur and Tubbo replied together.

“Don’t spar with them,” Ranboo made a show about bringing out his notebook. Getting some laughs. 

Tommy smiled, watching as his family found its rhythm teasing each other, and Ranboo was slowly drawn closer until he was sitting on his bed. 

Oh they would ups and downs, he still didn’t know what his justice or revenge his family dished out, or how long he was sleeping, and maybe later would feel different, maybe he would be sad, or upset or angry, but today he was happy they were here now. 

Tommy knew healing was a process of time. 

He was Tommyinnt, Son of Philza, Brother of Technoblade, of Wilbur Soot, of Tubbo, and of Ranboo, the once god of chances, the angel of compassion and time. The one that remembers first.

He was loved, and he was forgiven, and most importantly he was sure his family would give him the opportunity for him not to be tired and to heal.

╎||ᔑ||𝙹⍊ᒷꖎᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||, ╎||ᔑ||𝙹∷⊣╎⍊ᒷ⎓ᔑ||𝙹⚍||ᔑ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out in none of the ways I expected. From the thought it would be only one shot (yeah that was a thing at one point), to five chapters, to this chapter I thought I would write a BAMF chapter, and maybe go on some more chapters, but the words wouldn't come, so I tried this, and the next thing I know I have made myself cry, and knew this was the end of the story.
> 
> Ranboo showing up also surprised me if you are wondering.
> 
> Remember you have to give things the opportunity to get better.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me your favorite parts, 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Cheers to those that figured it out, it is enchantment but instead of being straight English to enchantment, I added a spin and made it pig Latin first. Tommy says "I love you. I forgive you."
> 
> If you are wondering: Tubbo's full title, is "Tubbo, Son of Philza, Brother of Technoblade, of Wilbur Soot, of Technoblade, and Partner of Ranboo, the once god of chaos, the angel of knowing and favour."
> 
> Philza's full title, is "Philza, Son of The End, Father of Choice of Many, Husband to the Goddess of Death, the Angel of Death and Endurance." he might have a godly title but I feel he would very much forget to say it, because he just wants people to know how lucky he is.
> 
> You can always see what I am up to on Tumblr: http://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
